To Steal an Supercarrier
To Steal an Supercarrier is an episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis While on a errand, Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Power Man and Iron Fist steal an supercarrier. Transcript *(This episode begins at Avengers Tower) *'Mordecai': Oh, hey, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Mario, Luigi, Paper Mario, Paper Luigi, Dr. Mario, Dr. Luigi. *'Mario': (On Computer) Hey, Mordecai, how's it going? *'Mordecai': Good. What about you? *'Luigi': (On Computer) We were looking for the power ups. *'Mordecai': So, you were looking for those power ups? *'Baby Mario': (On Computer) That's right. We are. *'Baby Luigi': (On Computer) That's what we looking for. *'Paper Mario': (On Computer) Together, we could find it. *'Paper Luigi': (On Computer) Hope, we going to try it. *'Dr. Mario': (On Computer) Of course. We will. *'Dr. Luigi': (On Computer) Well, we gotta go. We going to find those power ups. Good luck at New York, Mordecai. *(Mario calls off) *'Mordecai': You, too. *(Song: Somewhere Only We Know) *'Mordecai': ♪I walked across an empty land I knew the pathway like the back of my hand I felt the earth beneath my feet Sat by the river and it made me complete Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin I came across a fallen tree I felt the branches of it looking at me Is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need something to rely on So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin And if you have a minute, why don't we go Talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything So why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere only we know Oh simple thing, where have you gone? I'm getting old and I need someone to rely on So tell me when you're gonna let me in I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin And if you have a minute, why don't we go Talk about it somewhere only we know? This could be the end of everything So why don't we go? So why don't we go? Oh, this could be the end of everything So why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere only we know Somewhere only we know♪ *(Dan Zembrovski, Power Man and Iron Fist arrives) *'Power Man': Sorry, we never met your friend, Mordecai. *'Mordecai': That's okay, Power Man. Come on. The others needs us. *'Iron Fist': Right. *'Winter Soldier': Here. *'Mordecai': Uh, what's this? *'Winter Solider': A market list. The Market two clicks to the south, and I'm sending you four on a supply run. Oh. Laughs Don't even think about without at least one guava. *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Power Man and Iron Fist': Clear. *'Captain America': How do you expect them to find guava on Market? *(At Market) *'Power Man': I got everything but the guavas. Any luck? *'Dan Zembrovski': No. And We don't think they meant for us to have luck. *'Power Man': Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. *'Dan Zembrovski': Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *'Power Man': Yes! *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Power Man and Iron Fist': Guavas! *'Power Man': How much for the whole crate? *'Manager': I'm sorry. They're already sold. *'Iron Fist': Well, maybe we can buy one from-- *'Manager': From Loki? Laughs Yeah, good luck. *'Power Man': Why are you smiling about? *'Dan Zembrovski': The obvious answer to our problem. *'Power Man': Right. So what's the plan. *'Iron Fist': Maybe. Sure. Why not? *'Power Man': Gasps Laughing We should go. *'Iron Fist': You go. We're getting what we came for. *'Power Man': Wait, Danny-- Groans *'Frost Giant': You there! *'Iron Fist': I'll just put this back. *'Power Man': Run! *'Loki': Stop them! *'Power Man': You made me lose the rest of the supplies! At least we're even. *'Mordecai': Even? Please. I had the whole situation under control. *'Power Man': Groans Come here! *'Frost Giant': Where they go? *'Power Man': Grunts Whoa! *'Frost Giant': Up there! *'Iron Fist': Power Man! *'Power Man': Just keep going. I'll catch up to you. *'Frost Giant': Split up! *'Pilot': Gasps *'Power Man': Oh. Hey, you don't have any guavas, do you? *'Pilot': There is nowhere to hide. *'Frost Giant': Heads up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'Power Man': Never actually flown one of these before. Whoa! *'Frost Giant': Look out! *'Power Man': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Iron Fist wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'Dan Zembrovski': Great. Just what we need. Power Man? Power Man! Hey, Power Man, let us in! *'Power Man': So now, I'd be saving your life, right? *'Iron Fist': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'Power Man': I let you in, we're even. *'Mordecai': Fine! *'Power Man': You have to say it! *'Dan Zembrovski': All right, all right. We're even. Now let us in! Shouts *(Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Iron Fist hops to the supercarrier) *'Power Man': Don't crowd me. I'm flying here. *'Iron Fist': You don't know how. Let us. Whoa! *'Power Man': Whoa! *'Dan Zembrovski': Turn the ship! *'Power Man': Let go! *'Mordecai': Turn the ship! *'Power Man': I'm trying! Grunts I can't see a thing! *'Iron Fist': Gain altitude. *'Power Man': I know. *'Mordecai': Power Man. *'Power Man': Grunting *'Dan Zembrovski': We think we're too low. *'Power Man': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'Iron Fist': We need to turn. Turn! *'Power Man': Grunts How did you know? *'Iron Fist': Not sure. I just... knew. *'Power Man': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Captain America': Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone. *'Winter Soldier': Yeah, but we're feeling a bit guilty about feeling sending them-- *'Captain America': Chuckles On a wild guava chase? *'Power Man': Power Man to Winter Soldier. *'Winter Soldier': Ah, right on cue. Go ahead, Power Man. *'Power Man': Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem. *'Winter Soldier': We thought you might. Look, don't worry about the guavas. *'Iron Fist': Yeah, guavas. Uh, we found some. Then we found them again. But we smashed them. *'Power Man': Just cut to the chase, Danny. *'Captain America': Wait! What are we hearing? It sounds like-- *'Mordecai': Yeah, about that. See, um-- well-- We stole a supercarrier. *'Captain America': You what? *'Power Man': He's taking it better than we thought. *'Captain America': Get rid of it! *'All': Do we have to? *'Captain America': Sighs At least tell us you dismantled the locator beacon. *'Power Man': Laughs Of course. We're not fools. (To Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Iron Fist) Quietly Under there. The red wire. No, wait. The blue. *'Iron Fist': Well, which one? *'Captain America': It's the red and the blue. *'Dan Zembrovski': Right. Got it. W-We mean... got it a long time ago. You know, back when we first boarded. Right away. Immediately. *'Captain America': Stealing a supercarrier attracts unwanted attention. Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Fly straight there. Do not stop. And don't do anything. *'Power Man': On our way. Power Man out. *'Mordecai': That went well. *'Power Man': Yeah. *'Dan Zembrovski': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'Power Man': No idea. Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'Iron Fist': Wait. What's that? Looks like smoke. *'Power Man': Yeah. *'Dan Zembrovski': Only... We think We know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please. *'Power Man': Sighs There's a convo of troop transports heading northwest. *'Iron Fist': What's the worst that could happen? *'Power Man': Well, we both wind up dead. *'Dan Zembrovski': Besides that. *'Power Man': Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. Attention, transports. This is Commander Guava. *'Mordecai': Guava? Seriously? *'Power Man': Shh. Throat There's a report of intruder activity in your sector. Reduce speed. *'Loki': Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed. *'Power Man': You sure? *'Dan Zembrovski': Just get us in close. Grunts *'Loki': A supercarrier? This is Loki My men reported a stolen supercarrier. *'Power Man': That's not the supercarrier you're looking for. It's a totally different supercarrier. I sent it to, uh, seek out the heroes. *'Loki': Commander, repeat your operating number. *'Power Man': static Sorry. Didn't catch that. But maintain current position. *'Loki': All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that supercarrier again, take your shot. *'Power Man': Don't think he's taking Commander Guava's orders anymore. *(Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Iron Fist release the prisoners) *'Pilot': Sir, someone's unlocked the prisoners. *'Loki': I want giants up top, now! *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Iron Fist': Whoa. *'Pilot': Sir, the prisoners are escaping. *'Loki': Open fire. *'Power Man': That gun turret's gonna be a problem. This bird has no shields. *'Mordecai': Working on it. Well, hello, stranger. *'Frost Giant': Maintain fire. His shots won't penetrate your armor. What the Aaah! *'Dan Zembrovski': Not bad. *'Frost Giant': Gotcha. *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Iron Fist': Whoa. *'Frost Giant': Wait! You did all this for fruit? *'Iron Fist': No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit! Gasps Not bad, ace. *'Power Man': Gotcha! *'Mordecai': Uh, how are you flying this thing? *'Power Man': Grunting *'Dan Zembrovski': Thanks for the save. Guess we owe you now. *'Power Man': Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *'Iron Fist': Yeah. So, what do we do about the supercarrier? Chuckling *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Power Man and Iron Fist': Chuckling *'Captain America': Ah, they should have been here by now. *'Winter Soldier': Over there! *'Power Man': One fresh guava, as ordered. *'Winter Soldier': Thank you, kind sir. *'Power Man': Team effort. *'Captain America': Forget about the fruit. Where's the supercarrier? *'Power Man': Sighs We crashed it. *'Mordecai': On purpose. Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into the Loki's hand. *'Captain America': That's what we like to hear. *'Power Man': chuckles *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski, Power Man and Iron Fist': laughing *'Winter Soldier': At least they got rid of the supercarrier. *'Captain America': exhales *'Power Man': Uh. Sighs *'of To Steal an Supercarrier' Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers